Everything Stays In My Nightmare
by Thriller Killer
Summary: (Songfic oneshot) Sans has nightmares. And not just any nightmare, nightmares of RESETs, his brother dying before his eyes, and genocide. One night Papyrus comforts him, but the day after, he runs the risk of being killed again. Sans tried to tell him to not go after the human, but the Great Papyrus needs no guidance, and he doesn't listen. And now, Sans must save him from Frisk...


**A/N: Hey, hey, hey, I'm TK and here today with a brand new Undertale oneshot, yay! Now, a fair warning before reading, if you're extremely susceptible to feels, then you might want to take some precautionary steps before reading. It's probably not** _ **that**_ **sad though, but it does have to deal with some touchy subjects with Sans and the Genocide Run. His brother getting murdered, Frisk being a little bitch and yada yada yada, whatever, I think you get it. Also, this is a songfic, and the songs it's based on are in the final A/N at the end of this oneshot.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Read and review!**

 **(Also I just realized this is borderline Fontcest. It's meant to be platonic! No skeletons getting boned here, or magical soul sharing buttfuckery!)**

* * *

 _In a slumber where no one can wake me from, the scent of his bones still haunts my lungs. Where the moon never leaves his eyes._

 _Here's a toast to another endless night._

 _It's a feeling in my bones, a carousel for two that no ones knows. What a twist._

 _When you reset I feel sick. Any moment I could wake without my brother._

 _My paradise is stripped and I'm weak, you'll never know how much it kills me…_

 _Every time I close my eyes, I dream that you're still here._

 _This is, this is my nightmare._

 _Every time I go to sleep, I scream 'cause you're not there._

 _This is my nightmare!_

 _As you fade right behind my eyelids I get the feeling it's so familiar, but I can't do a thing to stop this now._

 _I can't believe this is happening to me again!_

 _The wake of a change is crashing, the lust of our fate is rusting. I hope I never wake up. It's not enough._

 _My paradise is stripped and I'm weak, you'll never know how much it kills me..._

 _Every time I close my eyes, I dream that you're still here._

 _This is, this is my nightmare._

 _Every time I go to sleep, I scream 'cause you're not there._

 _This is my nightmare!_

 _Floating, walking on air. I turn my head for just a moment and you're gone again…_

 _This is not the way it's supposed to be! I've lost it all! This is not what I expect from someone that I love. Lost but never found, how dare you pull me out? Hold me close, I'm not alone. You've left me here to drown!_

Every time I close my eyes, I dream that you're still here.

 _This is, this is my nightmare._

 _Every time I go to sleep, I scream 'cause you're not there._

 _This is my nightmare!_

 _This is my nightmare!_

* * *

Snow, white, fat flakes descending from the sky were quickly being swept away by the harsh winds over Snowdin. A blanket of the precipitation had settled on the ground, undisturbed save for one set of small footsteps overlapping another, larger set that had been made earlier the other. The city was evacuated just earlier that day due to a certain human going on a genocidal rampage throughout the Underground. An eerie hush had fallen over the landscape because of this, and only the hollers of one tall skeleton echoed through a strip of land beside a river filled with ice cubes.

"HALT, HUMAN!" The Great Papyrus cried at the human, who was standing ominously still about three yards away from him.

However, standing even farther away than that, in the dense thicket of the Snowdin forest, stood Sans. He was frozen right in the edge of the treeline. Sans was unable to move, speak, or do anything except for cry soundlessly and watch his own little brother for before his eye sockets at the hands of a murderous child.

They stepped forward.

"HEY, QUIT MOVING WHILE I'M TALKING TO YOU! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE SOME THINGS TO SAY! FIRST, YOU'RE A FREAKING WEIRDO! NOT ONLY DO YOU NOT LIKE PUZZLES, BUT THE WAY YOU SHAMBLE ABOUT FROM PLACE TO PLACE, THE WAY YOUR HANDS ARE ALWAYS COVERED IN DUSTY POWDER. IT FEELS… LIKE YOUR LIFE IS GOING DOWN A DANGEROUS PATH. HOWEVER! I, PAPYRUS, SEE GREAT POTENTIAL WITHIN YOU! EVERYONE CAN BE A GREAT PERSON IF THEY TRY! AND ME, I HARDLY HAVE TO TRY AT ALL! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"

They took a few more steps.

Sans wished he could scream and tear off towards Papyrus, saving him from a terrible demise.

"HEY, QUIT MOVING! THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT! HUMAN, I THINK YOU ARE IN NEED OF GUIDANCE! SOMEONE NEEDS TO KEEP YOU ON THE STRAIGHT AND NARROW! BUT WORRY NOT! I, PAPYRUS… WILL GLADLY BE YOUR FRIEND AND TUTOR! I WILL TURN YOUR LIFE RIGHT AROUND!"

They moved quicker this time, only a few feet away now.

 _Oh, Papyrus, please no, don't, they won't listen Paps please._

"I SEE YOU ARE APPROACHING. ARE YOU OFFERING A HUG OF ACCEPTANCE? WOWIE! MY LESSONS ARE ALREADY WORKING! I, PAPYRUS, WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS!"

 ***Papyrus is sparing you**

 **FIGHT**

 **ACT**

 **ITEM**

 **MERCY**

 _Kid, please, have some mercy._

 **/FIGHT**

 **-42061**

A red slash arched the blow and Sans could hear the _whoosh_ of the weapon as it sliced through his brother's neck and the wind.

 _No…_

Papyrus' eyes widened as he was struck by the human who he had thought to be kind hearted deep down. At the source of the strike, his head rolled off and fell into his red gloved hands.

"W-WELL, THAT'S NOT WHAT I EXPECTED…"

 _Papyrus you are so naive._

The eccentric skeleton legs shook and he fell onto his knees, then his body dispersed into a white powder that was taken away by the gale. His head and bright red scarf were the only things left of him and it was still speaking to the lost child.

"BUT… ST… STILL! I BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BETTER! EVEN IF YOU DON'T THINK SO!"

 _They can't. They are unable to feel. Their mind is too far gone. Nobody but you believes in this and it's painful._

"I… I PROMISE!"

 _An empty promise, it is._

With his last words spoken, the beheaded Papyrus dissolved and his soul shattered into pieces, forever gone until another RESET happened. A new coat of white crumbs covered the human's small hands, and they brushed it off nonchalantly. Sans wanted to rip them apart with one of his Gaster Blasters. He wanted to see them suffer karma.

 _Dirty brother killer._

The child glanced around. Their gaze went right over Sans, and once they made sure the coast was clear, the began their trek to Asgore's castle. Only then was the small skeleton allowed to move besides let tears roll furiously down his face. He made a beeline over to Papyrus' remains immediately and burst out into full fledged sobs once he saw the bright red scarf fluttering in the breeze. Magic blue rivulets ran down his cheeks in torrents now, the snow below him was now stained cyan and clumped together. It began melting slowly, but Sans took no notice to his slippers being soaked. His eyes were all for the loose dust below him. Suddenly, Sans collapsed onto his knees and threw himself forward onto the scarf. Now the blue was pooling on the bright fabric, high in contrast to its fire truck color.

Choked cries were muffled as he whined out, "oh, no, papyrus..."

He was cut off by crunches of footsteps coming near him though. Sans looked up quickly with a stricken expression to see the human that had just murdered his dear brother. Anger quickly bubbled up in him and he jumped up, conjuring up a Gaster Blaster immediately.

They just giggled evilly and they murmured, "On days like these, skeletons like you, should join your brother in hell!"

The last thing Sans saw was the glint of a sharpened knife and pale, decaying face before he woke up.

Covers from his bed were strewn about the floor. Magical sweat that had began to build up on his bones made the bed damp, and tears added to mix of fluid. A gasp escaped his eternally grinning mouth and he clasped his skeletal hands over it, holding back more wails of loss. He subconsciously hopped out of bed, shaking, and made his way across his room to the door. When he opened it, he could see it was still nighttime outside by one of the windows downstairs visible over the railing. Sans walked sluggishly over to Papyrus' room. He slammed the door open with his magic, creating a loud bang on the wall.

"NYEH!" Papyrus woke up with a start and quickly snapped his head over to the doorway where his older brother stood. "SANS! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?!"

Sans didn't answer him and stayed in his position, head down.

"SANS?" Papyrus sounded more curious this time and concerned.

After a few moments of blank staring, Paps realized that Sans was crying noiselessly.

"Oh, Sans," he lowered his voice and pulled his comforter off of the race car bed to go console his brother. "Sans, what happened?"

The shorter skeleton of the two said nothing until Papyrus kneeled down in front of him and took his hand comfortingly. "y-y-you... the kid, they... you d-d-... died again..."

"Sans, please, I'm fine. I'm alright, okay? The human isn't here. I won't leave you, I promise," words of reassurance were slipping through Papyrus' teeth and he cracked a small grin and said, "It's going tibia okay."

Sans sniffed a little and glanced up, "hehe, you sure know how to tickle my funny bone, pap."

"Don't push your luck," Papyrus gave a quick warning and poked Sans in the stomach, then picked him up in his arms. "Come on, you need sleep."

"thanks," Sans murmured sleepily in his brother's embrace.

"YOU ARE VERY WELCOME INDEED!" Papyrus suddenly boomed out, making Sans jump slightly, he then blushed in embarrassment and quickly apologized, "Sorry…"

"it's fine," said Sans, and he curled into the bed sheets once his brother placed him down.

With a sigh, Paps crawled in beside Sans, and pulled his fair share of sheets over himself. He noticed that the small skeleton had tears leaking down his face again, so he embraced him and began humming a small song.

"Let's go in the garden, you'll find something waiting."

"Right there where you left it. Lying upside down."

"When you finally find it, you'll see how it's faded, the underside is lighter when you turn it around."

"Everything stays right where you left it."

"Everything stays but it still changes."

"Ever so slightly, daily and nightly, in little ways when everything stays."

"Everything stays right where you left it."

"Everything stays but it still changes."

"Ever so slightly, daily and nightly, in little ways when everything stays. Ever so slightly, daily and nightly, in little ways when everything stays…"

Eventually, Sans let the tune lull him to sleep in his brother's arms.

* * *

The next morning, he awoke alone. There was a small wafting towards Sans from the kitchen. He realized that Papyrus had woken up before him and must have gotten an early start on the day without him. If it hasn't occurred to you yet, Sans was most certainly _not_ an early bird person, and when he saw that light was filtering from the door that hung slightly ajar and fell directly on the mess of sheets next to him, he groaned and curled himself up into what seemed to be a burrito with the covers in the middle of the bed. After a long session of debating whether or not he should get up and face the day, Sans finally stretched and fell out of the bed intentionally with a large thump. The sounds from the kitchen abruptly stopped but then resumed once there was no following noises.

 _Wonder what Paps is making._

Sans didn't have to wonder for too long, for as soon as he step foot in the main floor Papyrus greeted him warmly.

"AH, GOOD MORNING BROTHER!" He hollered out and leaned down to hug Sans."DO NOT WORRY, I HAVE MADE BREAKFAST."

"is it-"

"NO, SANS, IT IS NOT SPAGHETTI…" his hand disappeared behind himself and pulled something off the counter. A plate of fluffy pancakes was presented before him suddenly. "I TRIED TO MAKE SOMETHING DIFFERENT FOR ONCE. SPECIAL. FOR YOU."

"thanks," Sans took the tray, wondering if he could make a run for it to Grillby's.

But with Papyrus' gleeful, shining smile, he just couldn't say no. So, Sans took the food over to their table, quickly grabbed a fork, and stabbed it into the soft pancakes. It looked alright so far. However, the true test would be how it tastes. Cutting away a small sliver, Sans brought it up shakily to his mouth, and dropped it in.

He chewed slowly, thoughtfully… and Papyrus waited for his critique anxiously.

"papyrus," he said, shocked, "this is actually pretty good!"

"OH, WOWIE! I AM SO HAPPY THAT YOU ENJOY IT! NYEH HEH HEH, THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEVER FAILS!" A red gloved fist was shoved through the air, and Papyrus marched off over to the door. "WELL, I'LL BE LOOKING FOR HUMANS. COME TO YOUR POST WHEN YOU'RE DONE. AND NO FALLING ASLEEP ON THE WAY THERE, HONESTLY!"

"'kay," Sans murmured and watched as the tall skeleton slipped outside and shut the door behind him.

It didn't take long for Sans to finish his breakfast and get ready to go outside. He simply pulled his hoodie over his white top and switched out his pants, then put his fuzzy pink slippers back on. Cold air rushed through the entryway when he opened the door, caressing his white face and wind ruffling his jacket. A thin layer of snow crunched underneath his feet satisfactorily, and he set off to the door between Snowdin and the Ruins.

* * *

The human was waltzing around there, of course, and a hasty encounter told Sans everything he needed to know.

They went genocidal.

As soon as possible, Sans pulled Papyrus off to the side to warn him.

"bro, look, whatever you do, don't try to talk to the kid. trust me, it won't be good, please, listen."

Papyrus looked uneasy. "BUT, SANS, I BELIEVE IN THEM. EVERYONE CAN BE A GOOD PERSON IF THEY TRY!"

"no!" Sans was on the verge of panicking, "no, just don't do anything, don't try to stop them, please."

Still hesitant, he answered, "ALRIGHT. I DON'T KNOW WHAT GOT UNDER YOUR SKIN-ER, BETWEEN YOUR BONES, BUT FINE." He walked away towards the duo's shared home and looked back at Sans who was still standing there, face puzzled, but turned around and continued on.

With luck, the bonehead would listen.

That was not the case.

As soon as Sans walked through the abandoned town around to organize his thoughts, he started to go back home. A new blizzard had started collecting overhead and he didn't want to be stuck in the middle of it. It would be nice to go home and make some hot chocolate with Papyrus, waiting out the storm then Sans could go after the human himself.

But, when he got home, there were no lights shining through the windows, no large footprints leading up to the porch, or snow stuck on the welcome mat indicating that Papyrus had went. There was, however, a note taped to the door. Sans' non-existent stomach lurched heavily and he ran up to the piece of paper. Wooden porch banging underneath his slippers, he yanked the note off the surface. It read:

 _HEY, SANS! I KNOW YOU SAID TO STAY AWAY FROM THE HUMAN. THAT THEY'RE REALLY STRONG AND THEY JUST WANT TO KILL EVERYBODY AND THAT SHOULDN'T EVEN THINK OF TRYING TO STOP THEM. BUT I WAS THINKING… IF STRENGTH ISN'T THE ANSWER, THEN MAYBE KINDNESS IS. MAYBE THEY'RE JUST CONFUSED, OR SCARED, OR NEED A GOOD FRIEND TO SHOW THEM THE WAY. AND YOU'VE ALWAYS SAID THAT I'M THE GREATEST FRIEND ANYONE COULD EVER HAVE! SO WHO COULD BE BETTER AT THIS THAN ME? AFTER ALL, BEING SOMEONE SUPER STRONG BY BEING SUPER NICE… WOULDN'T THAT BE A TRULY GREAT PUZZLE? ONE THAT'D REALLY BE WORTHY OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS!_

"oh, no," Sans moaned, dropped the note, and took off running to small strip of land connecting Snowdin and the Waterfall.

The icy wind clawed at his skull and his breath billowed around him in short puffs.

 _With every breath, and every intake, tiptoe further away. Further away from this mistake, I'm no savior, I'm no saint. You need to see the pieces you've thrown away! That's not what you needed anyway. All the cold that you caught, the bones that you've bought, the blood that you've lost… you built your body in the coffin where you sleep._

As he ran, Papyrus' song subconsciously slipped out of him.

He muttered, "everything stays right where you left it, everything stays but it still changes. ever so slightly, daily and nightly, in little ways when everything stays…"

Snowflakes nearly blinded his gaze, but when he saw a tall figure in the distance, he suddenly slowed down to a jog. They were waving frantically. Once Sans saw the red scarf fluttering in the breeze he came to a complete stop. Papyrus, fully alive and well, was walking up to him with the human in his arms.

"SANS, LOOK! I DID IT! I I GOT THEM TO LISTEN, LOOK!"

Sans was the human in his brother's grasp, shaking and whimpering, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," as they hid their face in their hands and tears fell from them.

"I FIXED IT! THEY DON'T WANT TO BE BAD ANYMORE! THEY'RE GONNA LET ME HELP THEM! I KNEW THEY COULD BE GOOD IF THEY TRIED, I TOLD YOU!" He lowered his voice a bit and continued on, "Boy, that got a little scary there… but see, everything turned out fine! I…"

Sans, with cyan blue pouring down his face and his left eye flickering a bit, tell into his knees in front of Papyrus and began sobbing. All of the stress, anger, and hatred pent up inside of him was released with the opening of floodgates.

"S-Sans, it's okay, I fixed it… it's okay…" Papyrus assured him and squatted down to the level with Sans, the human still in his arms. "Everything stays, Sans. Everything stays but it still changes..."

 _Yeah,_ Sans thought as he let Papyrus pick him up too, alongside the other person, _in my nightmare._

 _This is my nightmare._

"I am so sorry…"

* * *

 **A/N: So, did I done gooood? Leave a review telling me, please. Nobody too OOC, right? Good writing, okay oneshot, yeah? Hmm? I'm pretty much hung up on Undertale, by the time I'm done my profile will be made up of 90% Undertale oneshots and FanFictions, haha. The reason I wrote this mainly because I was inspired by the song "My Nightmare" by Get Scared and "Everything Stays" by Marceline the Vampire Queen (Adventure Time** _ **Stakes**_ **Soundtrack). I actually just finished rewatching the** _ **Stakes**_ **series. It's the best, ha. Anyways, the DeviantART user Zarla inspired this, too, and I just absolutely love Papyrus and it was hell to kill him and Sans on the Genocide Run.**

 **I actually cried when Papy died. I'm a real crybaby, huh?**

 **So, I'll probably work on Surface World Problems again soon, I've just been focusing on Ask Undertale and Undertale Ships Opinions, lately. Sorry if you're one of the people waiting for an update to that.**

 **So, leave a review down below to tell me how I did!**

 **Peace out, Rainbow Trout.**

 **NYEH HEH HEH!**


End file.
